


Horrific Sight

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Drama, Fruit, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack’s office looks like a scene from a horror movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #435 - Past Challenges Revisited #101 to #125, using #106: Fruit, at slashthedrabble.

Entering Jack’s office, Ianto stopped dead in his tracks. Jack was sitting at his desk, and for a moment all Ianto could do was simply stare at his lover in abject horror, taking in the wet, dark red splotches all over Jack’s shirt and trousers. Red liquid dripped from his mouth, running down his chin, and more of it smeared his hands, trickling along his arms to his elbows where it soaked into his rolled-up sleeves. There were splatters across his desk as well, staining the files and other paperwork on his blotter. Even the waste bin on the floor at Jack’s side had trails of sticky red fluid running down on both the inside and the outside, dripping onto a floor that was already covered in red droplets. The office, which had been spotless the night before, now looked like the scene of a bloody massacre.

Slumped in his chair, Jack suddenly seemed to realise he had company, and slowly raised his head, but he couldn’t meet Ianto’s eyes.

“I’m in a bit of a mess, aren’t I?” he muttered sheepishly.

“A bit of a mess?” Ianto repeated incredulously. “You call this a bit of a mess?” He strode across the room and snatched up one of the folders from the desk. “Look at this! There’s no way I can file any of this with all these stains; they’ll stick to everything! All your paperwork will have to be redone!”

“I said I was sorry.” Jack sounded hurt, looking up at Ianto piteously.

“Sorry isn’t good enough, Jack!” Ianto plonked the file down and stood glaring at his lover, hands on hips. “How many times do I have to tell you? If you want to eat cherries, do it in the kitchen where you won’t make such a mess!”

 

The End


End file.
